Known cloud computing devices provide a variety of computing, networking, and/or storage services over a network (e.g., the Internet). Cloud services may be available, for example, at a remote computing device coupled to the network. From a client perspective, cloud services appear to be provided from a single source (e.g., the “Cloud”). However, applications and programs that are implemented to provide cloud services may be distributed across a plurality of resources (e.g., servers, virtual machines).
In a distributed environment, at least some constraints may be dynamic based on various factors. For example, a cloud service may have a plurality of pricing tiers. Moreover, a cost associated with a cloud service may vary across geographic regions. Furthermore, at least some cloud services may not be available for all user types and/or in all geographic regions. Accordingly, setting up a resource in the cloud, and determining a cost associated with the resource, may be a complicated and/or error-prone process.